A known problem with breast implants which are filled with fluid material, particularly fluid material of relatively low viscosity such as saline, is a tendency of the fluid-filled envelope of the implant to deform as a result of motion of the fluid in the envelope. Furthermore, wave and ripple action of the fluid within the envelope is often visible through the overlying tissue of the breast. These problems detract from the natural appearance of a reconstructed or enhanced breast. An implanted envelope may also encounter problems due to formation of scar tissue around the implant if the material within the envelope does not sufficiently resist deformation of the envelope.
Attempts to eliminate these problems, which are most prevalent with implanted envelopes containing fluid of relatively low viscosity such as saline, have included the use of multiple lumens within the envelope. This approach, however, does not eliminate the necessity to use a fluid or gel of relatively higher viscosity in one or more of the multiple lumens to give structural shape and the desired density and resiliency to the implant. Also, multi-lumen implants do not eliminate entirely the wave/ripple motion problem, particularly in those lumens filled with a relatively low viscosity fluid.